


Birthday morning...

by coplins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been unable to find Dean a suitable gift for his birthday. He wakes him up with a present anyway. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday morning...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/gifts).



> Happy birthday Hufflecas! ^^

Castiel had searched for weeks for a suitable gift for Dean's birthday. Nothing seemed adequate. In the end, when Dean's birthday rolled around, he stood empty handed. Unperturbed, he let himself in to his best friend's apartment using his own keys. It was still early. When he went to Dean's bedroom he found the man deep asleep, comforter kicked down to his feet and sporting an impressive morning-erection. Looking at the gorgeous man snoring softly on the bed something inside Cas snapped. Ever since a drunken fumbling two years ago that the two of them barely remembered he'd been pining for Dean in a very non-platonic way. (Or rather, denied remembering - Cas at least had the occurrence play back in vivid detail once a day or more.)

He decided then that make it or break it - he was going to give Dean a present he really wanted to give.

He quickly removed his clothes and crawled into bed with Dean, only getting a sleepy mumble as a reaction before the snoring started up again. He placed himself between Dean's legs, looking apprehensively at the rigid member in front of him. He had wanted to do this for so long. He knew that if he followed through now, there'd be no going back. This could be the end of their friendship. Or it could be a start of something new. He took a deep breath to gather up courage and dived in. 

He flattened his tongue, licked a stripe from root to top and sucked in the cockhead in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head he hummed in pleasure at the taste he'd lusted for so long now. He teased the slit and sunk down over the shaft, taking the cock as far as it would go. Bobbing his head up and down it didn't take him long to get lost in the sensation. His senses overloaded on all things Dean. He didn't really register that Dean's hips started to thrust in to his mouth in a counter-rhythm to his own movements. He wasn't aware of all the greedy noises of pleasure he himself was doing.

"Shit. Fuck Cas! I'm gonna come!"

That, and a hand tugging on his hair trying to get him off, finally got his attention. He resisted the insistent tugging and looked up to meet Dean's big round eyes. Just in time to see Dean throw his head back and shoot his load straight into Castiel's eager mouth with a drawn out whine of " _Caa-aaas_!"

Cas swallowed what he could and pulled off with a wet *pop*. A string of cum hung between Dean's cock and his mouth. Dean looked down on him with a blissed out smile and half sat up, supporting himself on straight arms.

"Fuck Cas. That felt so much better than what I thought it would every time I fantasised about it."

"You've fantasised about it?"

Dean chuckled self-deprecated. "Yeah. Ever since that night two years ago when we were drunk and got a little bit more... affectionate... than is suitable between two friends."

"Really? Me too Dean. Me too."

Dean tugged him up then and leaned in for a kiss, heedless of the cum around Cas' mouth. His lips were as soft as Cas remembered, but better, because now he was sober.

"Happy birthday, Dean," he said when they broke apart.

Dean grinned. "Best birthday gift ever!"

 


End file.
